A Hot Summer Day
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: "uke kyoya and seme tamki maybe with some whipped cream? !" Dear requester, your wish is my command. I think all the warning you need is right there.  But, this is my first time writing foodplay, so I would love tips on that!  Readm, review, request stuff


"uke kyoya and seme tamki(maybe with some whipped cream?)!"

It had been early in the day that I called Kyouya. Today was the day. I was going to tell Kyouya that I liked him. No, I think it's love. After all, he was my first crush. He was also the object of my first wet dream. I still remember that night, in vivid detail. I had woken up thrashing, covered in sweat with wet sheets. I couldn't even look at Kyouya for a week after that.

Yes, today was the day. I called him at around 10 in the morning. I had, of course, been awake for a while already, but I wanted to wait until I was sure Kyouya was awake before calling him. After all, he showed no mercy to anyone who woke him up, and that included me.

I had called him and asked if he wanted to go swimming with me. "Must I? I have a lot of work to do. I can't waste the day swimming for no reason," he said originally.

"You can work too. I just want to spend at least part of the day with you," I begged, sounding as pitiful and I could.

"Fine. Just don't distract me when I try to work," he growled.

"Yay!" I yelled, jumping up and running to grab my bathing suit.

"And don't make me regret this," he sighed.

"Alright!" I yelled, hanging up hastily and getting into my bathing suit.

In about 10 minutes Kyouya had showed up. We swam together for about half an hour, and the rest of the day was spent with me swimming and Kyouya occasionally scolding me for staying in the pool for so long while he worked. I sometimes complained that he never came back in, but I was still happy. As long as he kept his shirt off, I was happy.

At the end of the day, I had offered to Kyouya that we have some ice cream. I had some in the freezer, so I thought, "Why not?"

That was when things got out of control. We had been eating when I had made a joke about one of his maids who I could tell liked him. "So, she likes me. No big deal," he said, rolling his eyes and eating the cherry on top of his sundae.

"It is too a big deal! She could father your child, knowing you!" I said, laughing and eating my cherry. But I was really upset. What if he did have a lovechild with her? No, Kyouya would never do that. Right?

"Knowing me? Stop confusing me with you!" he said, getting some whipped cream with his spoon and putting it on my nose.

"Confusing us?" I said, rubbing some whipped cream on his face with my finger. And that was when it happened. I had gotten that weird feeling in my gut again. "The one I get sometimes when I wake up." I thought.

And the look in Kyouya's eyes when he saw my face. "Could he feel the same about me?" I wondered. I don't know who leaned in first. All I remember was Kyouya licking the whipped cream off of my nose. I blushed in response, and asked him if he was sure.

"Just... let me do this," he said. He sounded so strained. So pained. I let him kiss me. It started in his control, but I soon took all of the control, which he seemed happy about. I pushed him into a laying position on the kitchen table, crawling on top of him and kissing him roughly. I then licked the whipped cream off of his cheek, earning a moan from him in return.

"Guess I need more whipped cream, huh?" I asked him, sucking on his neck and leaving a dark, bruising mark.

"I guess you do," he said, his voice low and husky. He pushed me off, and I ran to get the whipped cream from the fridge.

When I got back, I saw him still laying on the kitchen counter, now with his swimming trunks conveniently off. I took mine off and sat on him, shaking the bottle and putting a good amount on him everywhere. I saw him shiver from the lack of heat coming from the cream. But I continued to put patterns of cream onto his body. "Ready?" I asked.

"Kind of late for me not to be," he said, chuckling lightly. I chuckled as well, and began to lick the cream off of him. Something I learned that day. Kyouya is _very _vocal. I licked all over his body, paying special attention to the nipples, and Kyouya moaned. _A lot_.

I then moved my mouth down to his dick, licking and sucking as hard as I could. I winced as Kyouya grabbed my hair and slightly pushed me down. I whimpered and Kyouya let go of my head. "Sorry," he said, now just rubbing my head.

I let a sound, trying to say "It's okay," but it ended up as just vibrations, which Kyouya seemed to enjoy, because he then proceeded to come in my mouth. My eyes opened wide at the surprise, and I pulled my head away, causing his seed to spill on my face. Kyouya was breathing deeply, as was I.

"You know, I'm not done yet," I said, looking at him with my eyes slightly closed and glossy with lust.

"Oh. Right," he said, getting up and beggining to suck on my cock. I gasped and put my hands over my face, not used to someone else touching me there, much less with their _mouth_. He eventually took his hand off and pushed me down, so now _I_ was lying on the table.

I was about to ask him why he stopped, when he then crawled on top of me and took all of me in. He then closed his eyes and made the closest sound to a whimper I had ever heard from Kyouya, but it still wasn't a whimper. Becuase Kyouya _never _whimpers. He was grabbing my arms so tightly, I felt like they would pop off.

"Look, if it hurts, we don't have to-" I began, but he put his hand on my mouth to quiet me.

"Look, I started this, and I'm damn well going to finish this!" he said, and began moving. I made the closest noise to a gasp that I could with his hand on my mouth, and grabbed his thighs as he rode me. It lasted quite a while. We moved slowly. I think we both thought this was just a hormonal thing, that it was the only chance we'd get to feel each other. The next day we'd learn that it was more than that.

When we both came at the same time, Kyouya immeadiatly collapsed on me, not even pulling me out of him. I rested my hand on his back, trying to stay awake as long as I could. I needed to preserve this moment.


End file.
